wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Arena
The Arena is a place to compete with other players for rankings and awards. Solo Arena Duels are unlocked at level 13, while 4v4 Party Battles (which replaced 3v3 battles in Patch 3.0) are unlocked at level 22. Arena can be accessed by clicking on the solo challenge link in your daily window or by talking to Elise on the main platform of Cloud City. Arena Prizes are available after each battle and in each 3 days. Challenge (Solo) Regular arena duels are available throughout the day to a maximum of 10 times per day. Only one duel can be played every ten minutes, but this cooldown can be bypassed with Balens or being VIP. Upon entering the arena, the player is confronted with four choices of players of slightly higher arena ranking to challenge. These players are randomly chosen and can be re-randomized by leaving and reentering. If the challenger wins, then his ranking and that of his opponent will switch places. If the challenger loses, no rankings are changed. Either way, the challenger gets a small reward at the end of the battle. Prior to patch 2.1, the player was given a choice of five randomized rewards and allowed to pick one them in a card shuffle. After the patch, the reward is still randomized but is awarded automatically with the player having no opportunity to pick a card. The rewards available are depended on player level, changing every 10 levels. As of Patch 4.0 the rewards were changed to include Mahra and Sepulcrum, among some. During Patch 6.3, the Solo Arena was removed and replaced with Road to Glory. All the data from the table come after Patch 4.0 The table below is incomplete and need verification, please help by adding more data! Player and active sylph (if any) also get 120 * player level EXP if lost and 180 * player level EXP if won. In the actual battle, both sides use their single-player battle groups consisting of themselves and their currently selected troops. The challenged player is controlled by the AI while the challenger controls his character directly. AFK Mode is disabled during arena duels. Other players cannot assist in an arena duel. Runes, potions, and scrolls can be used prior to battle to give the challenger an advantage. Players should note that the primary benefit for increasing your rank in the Solo Arena is that every three days players will receive Gold and Daru based on their current ranking. Arena (Party) PvP battles are only available from 12:00 to 14:00 and 18:00 to 20:00 server time each day. In a PVP battle, players gather in a team of three to fight against other groups of three players. Many sources differ in how the parties are chosen. Some sources say that the battles are set by average level of the group as a whole and some by the total BR. There is 15 Daily attemps for Arena Party. After You Run out of Attemps you can still join in arena battles but you are unable to receive rewards. All players receive insignias as a reward: *Win: 30 Insignias and 30 Cross-Server PvP Points (45 insignias and 45 Cross-server PvP Points with Returning Hero's Honor Buff) *Loss: 10 Insignias ( 15 insignias with Returning Hero's Honor Buff) League System After 3.1 patch, a new PvP replaced 3v3. In this system, parties are composed by 4 players, instead of 3. In addition to Insignias and Cross-Server PvP Points, players now receive League Insignias (used in League Shop) and League Points. After each battle, all 4 players receive a different amount of these items according to their ranking. For unknown reasons, losing teams sometimes get 100 points less than normal for a battle. Players can be distributed in 5 different groups according to their amount of League Points obtained during the week (rankings updated everyday at 3am): *Unranked; *Iron Group; *SIlver Group; *Gold Group; *Diamond Group; In the end of the week, players receive extra League Insignias according to their final rank, and then League Points go back to 0: *Iron Group: 900 League Insignias *Silver Group:1200 League Insignias *Gold Group: 1500 League Insignias *Diamond Group: 2000 League Insignias Category:Daily Event Category:PVP